Hier Kommet Die Sonne
by Spicy Taquito
Summary: After being taken hostage by Ichimaru, Hitsugaya finds himself in Hueco Mundo, unsure of whether he will make it out alive. But the longer he stays there, the more he is drawn to the darkness, and farther away from the hope of actually leaving. ON HIATUS.


**Title:** Hier Kommet Die Sonne  
**Author:** Spicy Taquito  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** Current anime arc.  
**Pairings:** Non-con HitsuxIchimaruxAizen, HitsuxMatsu.  
**Warnings:** Non-con, rape (psychological and physical), yaoi. Much yaoi.  
**Summary:** After being taken hostage by Ichimaru, Hitsugaya finds himself in Hueco Mundo, unsure of whether he will make it out alive. But the longer he stays there, the more he is drawn to the darkness, and farther away from the hope of actually leaving.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine, but to Kubo Tite. If I did own Bleach, Hinamori wouldn't be a bitch, and Hitsu would be gay and very much in love with Ichigo.  
**Author's Notes:** My first Bleach fic All flames will be chomped, and all flamers will have to deal with me. And with that aside, I hope you enjoy it! (Hier Kommet Die Sonne "Here Comes the Sun" in German. I was listening to Rammstien when I was writing this.)

**Chapter One.**

The sun never shone there. It never rose, it never set. Only the moon's glow and the omnious darkness surrounding that damn place was the only thing that existed outside. It was either black, grey or white. And he didn't like it. He liked the sun, despite the heat it gave on a particularly unbearable summer's day - He liked to watch the sunset. With Hinamori.

Damn it.

His arms were getting tired, his legs were getting tired, and if he tried to move to a more comfortable position, he would only end up choking himself. He was chained to the wall of a jailcell, arms cuffed up above his head and connected to the steel collar around his neck. He was on his tip toes; clearly to torture him. If he were to relax his feet on the ground, he would end up pulling on the chains, and suffocating himself. If her were to pull his arms down just a bit, the same result would happen. He was stuck in this position until someone fetched for him, or if by some miracle, he escaped. Rattling the chains slightly, he automatically crossed out the latter. No one knew he was _here_, and no one would find out in time. He probably would be dead by the time they found him.

Damn it all to hell.

Sighing, he tried to bend his head down, only to stop when he felt the tugging of the collar around his neck. So, he opted, instead, to stare straight ahead at nothing, at the darkness. The only source of light was the moon shining throught the barred window - too narrow for even him to escape (despite his small stature), if he got himself out of the chains. He hadn't known how long he had been there, or how long it would take before he was killed, but he made a resolution to himself when he had first woken up at the godforsaken place - never to go down without a fight. He wasn't going to let them win, even if it was the last thing he did, and he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of breaking him.

But ever since arriving _here_, he wondered, why him? Out of all of the captains, out of all of the shinigami, why _him_? And what were they going to do to him? Those two questions bothered him every night he was there, but at least it kept him awake in case he let himself relax and ended up suffocating himself to death. And he had way too much pride to kill himself.

Yet.

But what bothered Hitsugaya Toushiro the most was the fact that he had let his guard down so much that he landed himself in this position in the first place.

_"There are too many of them!" Matsumoto yelled at her captain, trying to fend off three hollows at once. "Where are the others?"_

_That's what Hitsugaya wanted to know. Where was Abarai, Ikkaku and Yumichika... Hell, where was Kurosaki? He wouldn't have minded the orange-haired shinigami's help right about now. But no, it was only Matsumoto and him. _

_"I don't know, but we have to try-" Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks. That reitsu... It was no mistake. It was him. That traitor._

_Ichimaru Gin._

_Before Hitsygaya had time to react, time to _move_, Gin had shunpo up behind him._

_"Ah, Shiro-chan. So nice ta see you 'gain."_

_"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" And with that, he swung Hyourinmaru over his head, in hopes that the blade would connect and imbed itself into the other. But with a clash of steel and Hyourinmaru's blade in the ground, Hitsugaya looked up at Gin. And that grin. The same grin that always sparked something within him, that made his blood boil._

_"Shiro-chan, always impulsive as ever. Ya gotta stop and think before ya act, ya know." Reaching up with one hand, Gin placed two fingers upon Hitsugaya's forehead. "Nighty-night, l'il taichou."_

_"Wha-" Before he could could finish what he was saying, something shot through his mind, and he pitched forward, eyelids heavy and half closed._

_"Ku-kuso..." He whispered, as he collapsed on someone's chest, their arms wrapped around them in an almost comforting embrace. He vaguely heard a female voice call out his name, before a scream being ripped out from her, as well as the sound of a body hitting the ground hard. "M-matsu..." He whispered again, before he slipped into unconsciousness._

_When Ikkaku, Abarai, and Yumichiki had finally arrived and banished the hollows, they found an unconscious and bloody Matsumoto Rangiku, and a missing Hitsugaya-taichou._

"Kuso..." He whispered into the darkness. That was a novice mistake - one that he shouldn't have made as a captain. He hissed out as a spasm shot through his right leg. _'Can't show them weakness. Can't give in to them.'_ He rattled at the chains again, as if wishing, _hoping_ that they would come loose. But he stopped when he heard the footsteps echoing down the hallway, and stopping in front of his cell.

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya spat out, unable to help himself but to look at Gin. The sharp pain was still in his leg, and he grimaced. Gin's stupid grin didn't help the situation either, and he nearly lunged at him. _Nearly._

If it weren't for the damned chains.

"Ma Such rage for such a l'il taichou." Gin unlocked the door, and walked in the cell when it swung open with a creak. Oddly, that creak sent shivers down Hitsugaya's spine, but his face didn't show it. But his mind was clouded with rage... and _fear_, he didn't even realize that Gin had unchained him, until his knees hit the stone floor. _'That will definately leave bruises.'_ He mulled to himself.

Looking up, he repeated, this time, his voice lower, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, but what Aizen-sama wants." Hitsugaya tensed at the name. Knowing Aizen Souske, anything the man planned would not go well with Hitsugaya, physically or mentally.

"What does _he_ want, then?" Hitsugaya's only answer was Gin pulling on the back of his haori, dragging him out of the cell, and down the hallway. All in while, a deep voice echoed quietly in the back of his mind-

_'Do not worry.'_


End file.
